


Mistletoe

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily plays matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010 for LJ's dysonrules.

Albus swore as stormed into the Great Hall. He ignored the taunting and whispering and headed straight for the Gryffindor table. "Lily!"

She looked up from her book and smiled. "It worked!"

Albus growled. "It damn well did and now make it stop!"

She shook her head. "Nope. Not until you've kissed the one you want." She winked and tilted her head toward the other side of the hall.

Albus narrowed his eyes. "I hate you."

She smirked. "No, you don't. Now, go." She made a shooing motion with her hand.

Albus sighed and made his way to the Slytherin table. He sat with a huff. As if this would make him kiss Scorpius.

Scorpius was straight and would never want Albus even if he was. Of that, Albus was sure.

~~~

Scorpius cautiously approached Albus at the end of their last class. He had heard about the mistletoe Lily had charmed to follow Albus everywhere, but he was curious about who Lily thought Albus was never going to kiss. _Not you,_ Scorpius' mind taunted.

He firmly told it to shove off.

"Hey," he said. "Want some help?"

Albus brightened up. "You're good at charms! Yes, please."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and together they walked back to their common room. He spent about an hour trying to get the charm undone, but nothing worked. "Looks like you're just going to have to kiss your love."

Albus crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. "I can't believe she did this."

"What's wrong with kissing who you like, anyway?" Scorpius asked. "Surely it isn't that bad."

Albus studied Scorpius and sighed. "I...I don't think he likes me. He's straight!"

Scorpius hummed a moment in thought. "Have you asked him if he's straight?"

Albus blinked. "Asked...? Well, I...no! But that's not the point! I know he's straight--he's only ever dated girls."

"Maybe he hasn't ever seen a guy he wants to date? Or maybe he's also shy about approaching the boy he likes?"

"I don't think so. Look, thanks for trying. I've got to do my homework."

Scorpius watched Albus walk away with a frown.

~~~

Lily shook her head as she watched her brother and Scorpius continue to not talk to each other. Maybe she should charm a mistletoe to Scorpius? Or maybe there was something else she could do...

"Hey, James?"

~~~

"What the--hey, let me out!" Albus banged on the door.

"No can do, little brother," James said. "There are chocolate frog cards at stake here."

"What?!" 

"Enjoy!"

"James, wait! James!"

"Oh stop it," Scorpius said from behind Albus. "He's already walked away and is not paying attention."

Albus turned and glared. "Don't sneak up on me!"

Scorpius smirked. "Sorry."

"He locked you in, too?"

"Yep."

"Shit."

"Yep."

~~~

Two hours later and they were no closer to getting out of the closet. Scorpius dared to venture a guess as to what might get them out. "James doesn't have enough brains for this, but Lily definitely does. So, maybe it's something like the mistletoe?"

Albus eyes went wide. "Fuck! That has to be! But--oh, Lily!"

Scorpius laughed. "Clearly she's trying to tell you something."

Albus sighed and looked directly at Scorpius. "Clearly. Haven't you figured it out though?"

Scorpius tried not to blush. "Er--"

"Yep, sorry. I have a mad crush on you, Scorpius Malfoy, and though I've tried to stop, I can't."

There was silence. Scorpius was uncomfortable and Albus was mortified that he dared to say that. He winced. "Sorry. Looks like we're not going to get out of here until tomorrow, eh?"

Scorpius bit his lip as he considered what to do next. He stopped Al from turning away to sulk in the far corner of the closet. "Well, we could get out of here sooner."

"Yeah, right. Like a straight boy would let a gay boy with a crush on him kiss him."

"And I told you that you were completely wrong."

Albus blinked. "What?" He eyes went wide. "Oh, you did! Oh. Well."

Scorpius blushed as he smiled. "So, a kiss, eh?"

Albus blushed and nodded. "A kiss. That's what she said."

Scorpius smiled and stepped close to Al. They leaned toward one another and ended up hitting their foreheads together. 

"Sorry, sorry," Albus said. "First kiss and all."

"What about all those boys?"

"None of them were you. Couldn't imagine kissing them."

"How long have you had a crush on me?"

"Er, how about that kiss?"

Scorpius let it go--for now. He put his hands on Albus' hips and stepped closer again. He let Al tip his head one way before tilting his, not wanting a repeat. Their lips met in a soft and chaste kiss. It held for several moments. They broke apart when they heard the mistletoe fall to the floor and the door unlock.

"Oh," Albus said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Again?"

Scorpius giggled and nodded. "Again."


End file.
